


Ojo de gato

by Miss_Choco_chips



Series: Amor en la oscura ciudad de Gotham [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asique usa dinero, Bruce solo quiere amor, F/M, Lean y sabrán, No sabe como llamar la atención, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Selina bamf, no hay mucho que decir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Choco_chips/pseuds/Miss_Choco_chips
Summary: -Se da cuenta de lo infantil de su plan, ¿verdad? / A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.





	Ojo de gato

**Ojo de gato**

**.**

_Miss Choco-chips_

_._

 

_._

 

**ACLARACIÓN** _: Esto NO es la continuación de “Despierto”. Es independiente, y esto queda claro por las edades: en “Despierto”, Bruce se va a los 18 de Gotham. Aquí, a los 16._

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

De un brillante verde, y valuada por encima de 10.000 dólares, el collar “ojo de gato” era, sin duda, la mayor atracción de la noche. Con una esmeralda grande, del tamaño de una medalla y un ónix incrustado que formaba una curiosa línea vertical en el centro, definitivamente hacía justicia a su nombre.

 

.

 

Y ahora, semejante derroche de lujo y belleza pertenecía a Bruce Wayne.

 

.

 

El joven heredero sonrió carismáticamente a las cámaras que rodeaban el salón, saludando tenuemente y respondiendo unas pocas preguntas antes de entrar. El museo de Bellas Artes de Gotham estaba exultante de felicidad al haber conseguido su permiso de exponer la joya durante un mes, y lo demostraban con la gran y lujosa fiesta en honor a Wayne.

 

.

 

-Maestro Bruce, ¿puedo preguntar algo? –El anciano mayordomo recibió un asentimiento y continuó- ¿Por qué comprar esta chuchería? Dudo que le guste como accesorio propio, y no es un gran coleccionista de arte.

 

.

 

La sonrisa del joven de 22 años solo se ensanchó- ¿Un billonario no puede darse un capricho de vez en cuando?

 

.

 

-No me venga con sandeces, jovencito. Yo lo vi crecer y varias veces limpié sus pañales. Pero me parece que no va a confesar, asique solo esperaré a que lo que sea que planeé se vuelva obvio.

 

.

 

Con esto, el mayordomo inglés se perdió en el gentío, seguramente para supervisar al personal. Fuera o no el anfitrión Bruce, la fiesta seguía siendo en su honor, y no querían que las cosas salieran mal, ¿no?

 

.

 

Cuando todo se volvió muy sofocante, el apuesto billonario salió a tomar fresco a un balcón del museo. Sus ojos se perdían en el firmamento sin estrellas, la oscuridad de la noche trayendo sombríos recuerdos.

 

.

 

Ya tenía 22. Hacía unos seis años que partiera de Gotham en busca de entrenamiento y fortaleza. Nada quedaba del asustado niño que perdiera a sus padres sin poder hacer más que gritar; ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, que sabía exactamente lo que quería.

 

.

 

Suspiró cuando el ruido de unos tacones tras de sí le llegó. Llevaba poco más de cuatro meses de vuelta en la ciudad, y las mujeres lo perseguían sin descanso a la menor oportunidad. A veces, se sentía como un indefenso conejito ante una jauría de lobos peleando, dispuestos a destrozarse entre sí con tal de comérselo a él.

 

.

 

-Señor Wayne… es un _placer_ verlo. Me temía que con tanta gente no pudiéramos cruzar dos palabras.

 

.

 

La miró de reojo. Con un metro setenta aproximadamente (mas gracias a esos tacones asesinos), cabello negro  lacio por la cintura y hermosos ojos azules, la muchacha era una verdadera belleza, lo reconocía. Pero eso no quitara que fuera una caza fortunas tras el dinero de su familia.

 

.

 

-Disculpe, señorita, pero me temo que no la conozco, y debo volver adentro. Los anfitriones podrían preguntarse dónde está su invitado de honor –se excusó cortésmente, intentando evadirla para volver al salón sin percances. Por supuesto, ella no iba a dejar pasar así su “oportunidad” y le cerró el paso, sonriendo con coquetería.

 

.

 

-Vamos, no creo que nadie se queje por uno o dos minutos –dio un paso en su dirección con el brazo extendido, en clara intención de tocarle- Y respecto a lo otro... bueno, ya que nadie nos presentó, podemos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta.

 

.

 

Contuvo cada fibra de su cuerpo para no retroceder, y le dio la mano. No es que fuera un virgen inexperto, o que no resultara tentadora semejante belleza. Simplemente, su cabeza y gustos esa noche marchaban por otro camino.

 

.

 

-Disculpe, pero dudo tener esta noche ánimo para platicar con mujeres hermosas –esperaba que el halago la satisficiera y se marchase…pero no. Estaba claro que su suerte era una perra, y estaba ante alguien perseverante.

 

.

 

-¿Le preocupa la joya en exhibición? ¿Cree que alguien podría intentar robar “ojo de gato”? –preguntó la jovencita en un intento de retener su atención.

 

.

 

Por alguna razón, los ojos azul oscuro del millonario se iluminaron como dos zafiros al oír sus palabras- Sí, de hecho. ¿Cree usted que pueda pasar? –había algo de urgencia en su voz. Ella dio un paso más, en gesto tranquilizador.

 

.

 

-Sí, pero no se preocupe. Estoy segura que ese vigilante nocturno… ¿Batman, se llamaba?...  no dejará que eso pase. Lleva unos dos meses por aquí, y ya ha demostrado que podemos confiar en él. Me siento más segura cuando salgo a pasear de noche, sabiendo que él ronda Gotham.

 

.

 

La sonrisa de Bruce se amplió- Sí. Confío en que él detenga a cualquier ladrón.

 

.

 

Con esas palabras, tras una elegante finta, escapó de su predadora y volvió al salón.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

Tres a.m. La fiesta había concluido a la media noche, y tras una exhaustiva limpieza, por fin hasta el último empleado había vuelto a casa a descansar.

 

.

 

La noche, su perfecta aliada, una vez más la ayudaba. Nubes oscuras cubrían la luna, sumiendo el museo de Bellas Artes en la más absoluta oscuridad. Y, protegida por este manto de silencio y negrura, la ladrona comenzó su búsqueda.

 

.

 

Sigilosa y ágil, se coló por una ventana sin alarma, cuyo candado fácilmente abrió. El sistema de seguridad era de principiantes. Y para alguien como ella, que se sabía del derecho y el revés las rondas de los guardias, pasar de habitación a habitación era insultantemente sencillo.

 

.

 

Deslizándose entre las bellas pinturas y brillantes esculturas, sin detenerse a apreciar ninguna, fue avanzando por los pasillos y galerías, como si el lugar le perteneciera. Y quizás, de cierto modo, lo hacía; varios le habían dicho que, por su manera de moverse por las calles, daba la impresión que toda Gotham era suya. Nada más lejos de la verdad, a su parecer.

 

.

 

Una pensaría que el museo incrementaría su nivel de protección. Después de todo, un billonario les había hecho un préstamo que, de perderlo, los llevaría a la ruina. Pero bueno, mejor para ella que no hubiera sido así.

 

.

 

Sonriendo, se acercó a paso grácil al pedestal iluminado en el que colocasen el collar. Se relamió al verlo. La esmeralda haría juego con sus ojos. Esquivó casi sin pensar los rayos rojos típicos, que activarían la alarma de ser tocados. Pff. Error de principiantes. Ponían demasiadas trampas alrededor de la joya, y no e _ncima_ de esta.

 

.

 

Retiró delicadamente el domo de vidrio que “protegía” la carísima pieza, dejándolo con delicadeza en el suelo sin hacer un solo ruido.

 

.

 

-Hermosa… -susurró, tocando a penas la lisa piedra verde.

 

.

 

 

-Ya lo creo.

 

.

 

Se heló al oír una voz a sus espaldas. Era imposible que alguno de esos guardias de pacotilla la hubiera atrapado. Estaban muy por debajo de su nivel. Pero entonces, ¿Quién…?

 

.

 

Lentamente, con la cadena de oro en la mano, giró. Al principio no lo vio, pero cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad que rodeaba el luminoso pedestal consiguió notar la silueta negra.

 

.

 

Un hombre, dos cabezas más alto que ella, con una capa que ondeaba a cada paso y una máscara cubriendo su rostro, dio un paso al frente, dejándose bañar por la luz de la luna, que coincidentemente había salido de entre las nubes.

 

.

 

Su corazón se detuvo un momento, para luego latir a un ritmo frenético. Inspiró hondo y sonrió de lado, aparentando tranquilidad. El antifaz negro, que usaba más por diversión que para evitar ser reconocida (no era necesario, nunca nadie la atrapaba), no podía disimular sus brillantes ojos verdes, que descansaban con falsa indiferencia en el hombre enmascarado.

 

.

 

-¿No tienes nada más interesante que hacer que acosar a una dama en el trabajo? –preguntó con sorna, recargándose en el ahora vacío pedestal.

 

.

 

-No podía perderme la ocasión de ver en acción a la famosa gata ladrona –una mano enguantada salió de los confines de su capa- Dame el collar y entrégate.

 

.

 

Una risa divertida y algo coqueta escapó de sus labios, mientras caminaba lentamente por el cuarto, de manera casual y desenfadada. Él no apartó sus ojos de ella, pero los suyos ahora examinaban el objeto entre sus dedos, cubiertos por guantes finos negros (hacia años había abandonado los que dejaban descubierta media falange; era algo idiota usarlos, corriendo peligro de dejar huellas digitales).

 

.

 

-Mmmm… no lo sé. Es tan bonito.

 

.

 

-¿En serio? Para mi es demasiado ostentoso y pesado; no veo como una mujer podría llevarlo sin torcerse el cuello.

 

.

 

La joven, de cabellos enrulados rubios que le llegaban hasta más allá de media espalda, detuvo su andar y lo miró.

 

.

 

-Hace unos minutos estabas de acuerdo conmigo –recordó, alzando una ceja. Reposó tranquilamente su espalda contra  las puertas de uno de los balcones, con las manos cruzadas tras de sí.

 

.

 

-¿Quién dice que yo hablaba del collar?

 

.

 

-Ohhh, ¿El regio luchador contra el crimen de Gotham está coqueteando con una rata callejera? Los periódicos se volverían locos.

 

.

 

-¿Rata? Creí que tu nombre era _Cat_.

 

.

 

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron,  los de ella con un tinte más serio.

 

.

 

-Solo mis amigos me llaman así, _niño_.

 

.

 

-Creí que lo éramos.

 

.

 

-¿Ah, sí? Porque yo no te recuerdo, _BatBoy* -_ con esas palabras, cargadas de un doloroso veneno, la ladrona acabó de abrir las puertas a su espalda, escurriéndose por el balcón.

 

.

 

Tenía ya un pie en la baranda de concreto cuando una mano aprisiona su codo, deteniéndola. Debatirse es inútil, los músculos soberbios que él luce no son por tomar ningún anabólico.

 

.

 

En un silencio resignado, siempre dentro de su agarre, gira para enfrentarlo.

 

.

 

-Déjate de juegos, _Selina_.

 

.

 

Cierra los ojos, porque su nombre suena tan bien de esos labios. Ese tono, tan bajo y seductor, es justo el que esperaba que usara al llamarla.

 

.

 

-Aquí el único que usa disfraz para jugar a las escondidas con los lunáticos de Gotham eres tú, _Bruce_.

 

.

 

No hay sorpresa por ninguna parte. Ella jamás esperó poder engañarlo, y desde que se toparon, supo que él la reconocería.

 

.

 

El heredero Wayne, por su lado, contuvo una sonrisa. Selina era inteligente, demasiado. Puede que nadie más  lo notase, pero para ella no sería coincidencia que, dos meses después de su regreso a Gotham, un misterioso luchador contra el crimen intentase limpiar las calles.

                                            

.

 

Lo único que en cierta forma lo asombraba (y _molestaba_ ) era que ella, la única que podía saber dónde estaba el otro, no lo hubiera buscado.

 

.

 

-No es un juego.

 

.

 

-Lo mío tampoco. Suéltame.

 

.

 

El agarre se afianzó, los dedos enguantados apretando sin herir la tierna carne de su brazo tonificado- No, hasta que devuelvas lo que robaste –La tomaría por su cuenta, pero no estaba a la vista. Obviamente, en algún descuido suyo, ella escondió la piedra de sus ojos entre los pliegues de su ropa negra.

 

.

 

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No te interesa y a mí me sirve.

 

.

 

-Si es dinero lo que necesitas…

 

.

 

-¿Acaso vas a comprarme la piedra? ¿O me darás un préstamo que nunca devolveré? Tengo orgullo, ¿sabes?

 

.

 

-Iba a sugerirte que consigas trabajo.

 

.

 

-Ah, podría hacer eso. Pero no sería tan divertido… ni fácil.

 

.

 

Se miraron nuevamente. Ambos sabían que la joya carecía de importancia.

 

.

 

-¿Por qué viniste por ella? Sabías que estaría atento, siendo que me pertenece. Fue algo tonto e imprudente, y tú no eres así.

 

.

 

Ella alzó nuevamente su ceja, y con la mano libre, acomodó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

 

.

 

-Te diré por que vine… si tú me dices porque la prestaste al museo.

 

.

 

La conexión visual se cortó muy brevemente, en el que ambos (aprovechando la escasa distancia)  se analizaban mutuamente. La altura, el peso, el largo del cabello, la mirada y postura. Todo era distinto y, a la vez, exactamente igual. Era fácil reconocer al otro en el niño que había sido cuando se conocieron.

 

.

 

Selina lo notó en sus ojos. A pesar de que ahora eran más maduros y fríos, seguía teniendo ese tinte anhelante y esperanzado, como si aún confiara en que la ciudad tenía salvación.

 

.

 

Bruce, al contrario, encontró que su postura era una copia fiel de la niña de 12 que había conocido. Espalda recta, expresión indiferente, un pie siempre ligeramente torcido (como preparado para darle impulso al huir haciendo una finta)… la gata callejera, que siempre andaba por ahí como si el lugar fuera suyo, ahí estaba. No importaba si era en un museo o la mansión Wayne, Selina se movía con absoluta confianza, sabiendo su posición en el mundo y tomando ventaja de esto.

 

.

 

-Creo que ambos estamos ya grandes para jugar al gato y ratón, Cat.

 

.

 

-¿Ohh? ¿El _niño_ se cree que por tener unos cuantos músculos y la voz grave, deja de ser un mocoso mimado?

 

.

 

Gruñó y la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Cuando descendió sobre su rostro, Selina contuvo el aliento.

 

.

 

-¿De verdad te sigo pareciendo un niño? ¿Quieres que te demuestre que no lo soy? No tengo problema, pero antes, devuelve lo que robaste.

 

.

 

No supo cómo, pero en un segundo la tenía firmemente sujeta, y al siguiente se escurría de sus brazos, trepando ágilmente a la baranda, unos metros a su izquierda. Definitivamente, por mucho que mejorase, nunca superaría la velocidad y agilidad de quien se crió en las peligrosas calles de esa ciudad.

 

.

 

-Tentadora oferta, debo reconocerlo. No obstante, soy una chica ocupada, con mucho que hacer. Y en cuanto a esto –de aparentemente ningún lado, sacó la cadena dorada con la esmeralda manchada de ónix- Me da la impresión que me quedará mejor que a ti, niño –una sonrisa blanca brilló en su rostro cubierto de sombras.

 

.

 

-También las esposas se te verían bien.

 

.

 

-Ah, ah, vas muy rápido –bromeó ella, dando un pequeño pasito atrás para colocarse en el borde del abismo. Abajo, una caída libre de tres pisos auguraba un final letal a ojos del billonario enmascarado… para cualquier otra persona. Para Cat, un juego de niños- Ya veremos, quizás la próxima vez. Hasta pronto, chico.

 

.

 

Y antes que siquiera diera un paso, ella se dejó caer hacia atrás. Para cuando se asomó por la baranda, ni rastros habían de ella.

 

.

 

Suspiró y, con una sonrisa pujando por salir a la luz, volvió al museo y colocó en el pedestal vacío una réplica exacta de la joya robada. No fuera que alguien notara su falta y siguiera la pista de Selina.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

-Amo Bruce.

 

.

 

-¿Sí?

 

.

 

-Se da cuenta de lo infantil de su plan, ¿verdad?

 

.

 

El joven levantó la vista de sus papeles, alzando una ceja mientras fingía demencia.

 

.

 

-¿De qué plan hablas?

 

.

 

-De uno tan inmaduro y desesperado, que debió recurrir a la pérdida una joya casi ancestral para ser cumplido.

 

.

 

Frunció el ceño y se contuvo para no hacer un puchero. Alfred siempre sabía todo. Maldito fuera.

 

.

 

-No fue ningún plan. Un simple gesto altruista, echado a perder por alguien demasiado bueno para ser atrapado.

 

.

 

El anciano sonrió de lado- ¿Y el hecho de que las alarmas fueran apagadas y una ventana dejada convenientemente entre abierta no significa nada? Porque a mi parecer, maestro Bruce, usted quería que la joya fuera robada.

 

.

 

-Tks. No seguiré discutiendo esta tontería. ¿Y mi té?

 

.

 

-En seguida –con una mueca victoriosa, el mayordomo se acercó a la puerta, deteniéndose un segundo antes de salir para decir:- ¿Sabe? Podría simplemente haber preguntado su ubicación al comisionado Gordon o buscarla por las calles para invitarla a una cita normal.

 

.

 

Apretó los papeles y exhaló, molesto. ¿Es que acaso nada se le escapaba a Alfred? ¿Sería un psíquico o algo así?

 

.

 

Sus ojos se desviaron a la ventana (abierta, como siempre) y sonrió. Cat era demasiado orgullosa para buscarlo apenas volvió  a Gotham (y sospechaba que estaba dolida por que se hubiera ido en primer lugar), pero ahora que él había dado el primer paso, le tocaba a ella dar el próximo e ir a verlo.

 

.

 

Cuando, pasado un mes de su regreso, ella no se apareció, había quedado patente que no pensaba hacerlo. Eso lo hirió e irritó en partes iguales. Habían sido amigos TANTO tiempo, lo mínimo que esperaba era un “Bienvenido”. Pero claramente, olvidó que, a pesar de todo, era mujer. Y nada es tan sencillo cuando tratas con una.

.

 

La conocía lo suficiente para saber que no resistiría ir por semejante joya, no solo por su nombre, sino también por el reto abierto que le había lanzado al prestarla al museo. Infantil o no, su plan para verla de nuevo había funcionado.

 

.

 

Cuando su mayordomo volvió, se encogió de hombros y respondió con sinceridad- A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

 

 

.

 

-¿Y ahora, Amo Bruce?

 

.

 

-Ahora… solo le quedaba esperar.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autora.
> 
> *Selina aquí mezcla sus apodos: “Batman”, como lo llama el resto de Gotham; y “Boy” (chico/niño) como lo llamaba ella en su infancia.
> 
> Ahhh, amo tanto esta pareja. ¡Están TAN destinados, joder! No me importa si, por lo poco conocido de este fandom, no me llegan tantos comentarios como algunas historias del fandom de Naruto que tengo en mi cuenta de Fanfiction. Tenía que escribir sobre estos dos.
> 
> Como dije arriba, esto NO es una continuación de “Despierto”.
> 
> ¿Y ustedes que piensan? No tengo mucho más que decir salvo: Besos, amores míos. Y, como siempre, les pido colaboración para salvar el mundo:
> 
>  
> 
> Sin comentarios, no hay autoestima para autoras.
> 
> Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.
> 
> Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.
> 
> Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.
> 
> Salva el mundo: comenta.


End file.
